Ribbon Dancing
by sunnydonya
Summary: The Fa Family has a history of men going into the army. Ping is Mulan's older brother that went to the training camp. Mulan is a ribbon dancer and the most beautiful women in the village. After the Hun War is won and over, who will Ping bring back home?
1. Prologue

**Yello! It is me again! Sorry I haven't been updating for the past week or two. School started on Monday. For that last week, I've been having homework. Everyday, I had at least four assignment to turn in the next day. I am not EXAGGERATING (Sorry if I misspelled it)! So I am slowly getting over my Twilight Obession and now am having a Mulan Obession. Weird isn't it.**

Summary: The Fa Family has a history of men going into the army. Ping is Mulan's older brother that went to the training camp. Mulan is a ribbon dancer and the most beautiful women in the village. After the Hun War is won and over, who will Ping bring to the Fa home? Will Mulan catch Li Shang attention?

PROLOGUE 1 PPOV (Ping POV)

It feels just like yesterday that I was leaving home, to go to the training camp. It has been a few months now. All of the men were celebrating the defeat of the Huns, and our soon return back home. I have made four close friends at this camp, Yao, Ling, Chien-Po and lastly Captain Li Shang.

I was sitting at the lake, wondering how Mulan would react when I got home. Mulan, my crazy little sister, was always getting into trouble one way or another. When I left, Mulan had a appointment with the Matchmaker. Would Mulan be married when I got back home? Would she be pregnant? These thoughts invaded my head. I groaned and laid down onto the ground.

"So, what is wrong, Ping?" I was startled by the voice behind me. I jumped up, and seen that it was Shang. I exhaled loudly in relief. Shang was chuckling at me. "So?"

"So, what Cap?"

"So, what are you thinking about that is making you sigh?"

"Oh, I am thinking about home also my crazy little sister Mulan. When I left home to come here, Mulan was going to the Matchmaker. So I am wondering if she is married and has kids." He nodded.

"Yeah, I would be like that too if I had a little sister. So, you looking forward to going home soldier?" I nodded.

"Yeah. Now with these new skills that I learned, Mulan won't be able to pick on me."

"Pick on you?" I nodded.

"Mulan is a ribbon dancer and is a expert too. When she is dancing she basically can pick a sword with a ribbon and sword fight you (She can do the same stunt like Zhang Ziyi in the House of Flying Daggers when she pulls that guys sword out when she was dancing and fights him.)." Shang eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"Really?"

"Really." He snickered at me.

"I'll love to see that." I punched his shoulder.

"So, where are you going, Shang?"

"Hm. I don't really know. My father died. My mother died also. I have no other relatives. So I don't know what I am going to do." Shang sat there just staring at the lake.

"How about you come travel with me to meet my folks?"

**AN: So there you go! Remember this is the PROLOGUE! Review!**


	2. Meeting the Fa's

CHAPTER 1 PPOV

"Ping, so does your family know about you arriving?" I shook my head.

"I want to surprise them. More like surprise Mulan. She is my twin, so I like picking on her when I can." Shang shook his head and laughed.

"How is your sister?"

"Mulan, is a girl that is carefree. Clumsy when not dancing. Goofy as a comedian. She is has a spirit of a fighter. One day, a group of girls wanted to beat her up. I happened to be watching from a distance. Mulan practically broke a bone in each girl. I think that she rearranged their faces too." I laughed at the memory. "When I saw them walking toward her, I was ready to run to help her. Then I stopped when Mulan punch the girl in the face and the rest was history." Shang laughed.

"Your sister sounds just like you." I nodded proudly.

"Yup, she has my genes."

"How does she look?"

"That is a hard one. Mulan is about 5' something. She is very slim. She has very long, dark, silky hair. She has a face like mine, except more feminine. Every man that has seen her describe her as beautiful." He nodded. "Shang, before you meet my family, I want to make this clear."

"What clear?"

"My sister has a way of captivating men. She doesn't do anything, just one look and men will follow her every order." He nodded. 'When you meet my sister, I do not want you to start hanging around her. As your friend and soldier, I ask of you, please do not do anything with my sister." He nodded.

"I promise of my ancestor's grave, that I will not do anything with your sister." I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Shang. It means a lot."

* * *

Shang and I came to the gates of my family's house.

"Brace yourself; two crazy women might attack you." I warned Shang and opened the gates hesitantly. Then I heard a scream. Oh dear.

Grandma, and Mama came running out of the house. They basically tore me off Khan (the horse).

"Why didn't you tell us that you were coming home?"

"Did you bring a girl home yet?" They bombed me with questions. I looked at Baba for help. He was standing on the porch chuckling.

"Grandma, Mama, calm down. I brought someone here."

"You finally brought a girl home!" Grandma screamed. I shook my head.

"Grandma, Mama, I'll like you to meet Captain Li Shang. He was my commander at the camp." I brought Shang out. He looked like he swallowed a lemon when he saw then run toward him. They bombed him with questions.

"Mama, where is Mulan, I'll like Shang to meet her?"

"She is out in the back yard. Practicing as usual."

"Come on, Shang."

"It was a pleasure meeting you both." As soon as we were out of there hearing range, he released a deep breath. "Thank you, Ping. I thought that I was going to die for a second there, being attacked by two women." I laughed.

"I told you to brace yourself. Mulan should be out here." Right then we turn a saw a women wearing a pink dress, dancing.

**AN: Short I know. Tell me what you think. Review!**


	3. Meeting Mulan

**AN: I counldn't stand not putting up this next chapter, so I put it up!**

CHAPTER 2 PPOV

There in a pink dress, dancing was Mulan. She had a blindfold her eyes. There was another girl too but she was sitting on the ground. She threw a bean at a drum, that surrounded Mulan. The bean hit a drum then another. Mulan picked up the ribbons, and threw them at the drums at the same time and landed perfectly back on feet. (Video will be on my link. This is from the scene from The House of Flying Daggers). I walked over to the girl and put my forefinger on my lip, silently telling her to be quiet. She nodded and handed me the bowl of beans.

I grabbed the bowl and threw all of the contains toward the drums. Mulan smiled. I knew she knew is that it was me. I was the only one who challenged her like this. The beans hit each and every drum. Then let her dancing start. I watched her as she skillfully hit each drum. One ribbon was a hitting a drum when I noticed that she had grabbed out my sword from its' case. I grabbed my other sword and blocked the attack she sent at me. I then threw the empty bowl toward her. She reeled in her ribbon and sword and skillfully cut the bowl in half. I smiled.

She ripped off the blindfolds and ran toward me.

"PING!" Then she jumped me and started poking me. "Why didn't you tell us that you were coming home?"

"I wanted to surprise all of you."

"Well, you certainly have achieved you goal, soldier." She laughed.

"You have gotten better, Mulan."

"So have you. I still remember a time when I could sword fight you with me holding the sword with a ribbon and win."

"Yes, and I remember a time when I hit you with the bowl." She glared and me and punched my shoulder.

I then remember Shang. I looked up at Shang. Shang's face looked dazed. I know that look. Damn it! I stood up, bringing Mulan up with me.

"Mulan, I'll like you to meet my Captain Li Shang. Shang, this is my sister Mulan." He stumbled forward.

"I-it is a p-pleasure meeting you." Shang bowed to Mulan.

"As to you, Li Shang." She bowed back.

"Please, call me Shang." I rolled my eyes and clear my throat loudly. I looked at Shang with an expression that clearly reminded him of what I had said earlier.

"Come, Ping and Shang. I bet Grandma, Mama and Baba can't wait to hear the stories that you have brought with you. Most likely Grandma is warming up tea." She grabbed both of our hands and pulled us toward the house. I glared at Shang. He mouthed," Sorry."

What is it that other men find Mulan so attractive?

**AN: So what do you think? Tell me and review!**


	4. Mulan and the Matchmaker

CHAPTER 3 PPOV

Mulan dragged us into the house and made us sit down at the table right beside Baba.

Baba was chuckling at us. "I knew that Mulan would drag you both to the table. Now Mama." Grandma came walking out with a strung of coins and regretfully put them in Baba's hand.

I shook my head. "Baba, I have been curious about the Matchmaker and Mulan." He stopped sipping his tea. He put down his tea slowly.

"Mulan passed the test with flying colors. The Matchmaker is still trying to find someone to match with her."

"Still?"

"Yes, the matchmaker said, I quote, 'Mulan is a very unqiue girl. She needs someone special. She is not a ordinary girl who deserves a ordinary man.'(Mulan still acts the same but she has this way of manipulating people around her. So everyone loves her.)"

"Wow, this is the matchmaker we are talking about?" He nodded.

"Now, Mulan is afraid to go to town because men chase her for her hand in marriage. There was more than once that I had to fight men off with my cane." He laughed. I looked at Shang who was sitting right beside me. Shang looked in deep thought. "So, Shang have you gone to the matchmaker yet?" Baba asked.

"Uh, no. Not yet. I have no doubt that the war is over, I'm on top of her list." Baba nodded.

"Ping, here has appointment tomorrow." I spit out my tea.

"Huh?"

"Didn't your mother tell you?" I shook my head. "When you can through the gates and went to Mulan, your mother and grandma ran to the matchmaker made a appointment for BOTH of you." Now it was Shang's turn to spit out the tea.

"Excuse, me sir?"

"You see Shang, you're father and I go way back. I have a letter from your father that tells me that I am responsible for you if he ever dies." My jaw fell open. Right then the women come walking out carrying food and tea. Mulan was carrying food on plates in her hand. Also another plate was balanced ontop of her head.

Mulan gracefully put all three plates down on the table. Then she took her seat right beside Grandma and infront of Shang. Mama was across from Baba.

"Dig in. I bet you two haven't had a real meal in months." Shang and I both nodded and looked hungrily at the food.

"Grandma made the tea. I gathered the greens. Mulan made the dumpling." Mulan made the dumpling, YES!

I went for the dumpling first. "Shang, you have to try the dumpling. Mulan makes the best dumpling." I spoke through a mouth full of dumpling. Mulan laughed at me.

"Why thank you brother for that compliment."

"What did he say, Mulan?" Baba asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Ping said,' Shang, you have to try the dumpling. Mulan makes the best dumpling.'"

"Really, I didn't hear him say that." Shang put in. She laughed.

"Ping is my twin so I know what he is thinking most of the time." Shang looked surprise.

"Also, did she mention that it gets very annoying. Those two are troublemakers when you put them together." Mama told Shang. Mulan and I nodded.

"Ping, can you name someone that we didn't trick as a child?" I shook my head.

"So, wait. You and Mulan tricked everyone in the village at least once as a child?" We both nodded proudly.

"The village came up with a name for us, it was 'confundo'. I don't know what language it is but it mean to bring disorder." I told Shang. He laughed.

"So you two were the troublesome twin?" I nodded and eat my dumpling.

I looked at Shang and Mulan. I noticed that they were both staring at each other. There was a spark in each other eyes. I kicked Shang's leg under the table. He turned toward and went back to eating his dumpling.

"So, dear brother, I hear that you have a meeting with the Matchmaker tomorrow." I nodded. "Good luck."

"Why?"

"Just remember all Baba's lessons and you'll do fine. I have to put away the drums. May I be excused?" Baba nodded and Mulan stood up taking her plate to the kitchen then walked upstairs to change. Then Mulan came walking downstairs, wearing a shirt and trousers so she could move the drums easier and walked outside without sparing a look at the table.

"Ping, Shang, why don't both you go help Mulan move all of those drums?" We both nodded and stood up.

"Ping! I have to talk to you! Go ahead Shang and go help Mulan!" Grandma yelled. Shang looked at me. I shrugged. Then he started walking toward the back where Mulan was putting the drums.

"Grandma, what did you want to talk about?"

"Uh, uh."

"Grandma?"

"Um, I wanted to talk to you about Mulan and the Matchmaker."

"I wondering about that? Baba didn't tell me much about it."

"I know. I told him not to tell you too much."

"Why?"

"You'll understand when I tell you. You see when we went to the matchmaker..."

_FLASHBACK GPOV (Grandma's POV)_

_"Fa Mulan?" Mulan stood up with her head bowed toward her. "Come inside." Then the matchmaker closed the doors._

_"Do you think that Mulan will pass the test?" Fa Li asked me. I nodded proudly._

_"Mulan can be a boy at times but she is the most graceful, and beautiful woman. She learns very quickly. I know that she will pass." Then a hour went by. _

_The Matchmaker opened the doors with Mulan following behind her. The Matchmaker walked toward us._

_"Your daughter, Fa Li, Mulan is a very unqiue girl. She needs someone special. She is not a ordinary girl who deserves a ordinary man. It will take me awhile to find someone that is fit for her. She is bound to bring her family honor." We all smiled. "Also there is other matter that I would like to talk to you Grandmother Fa, and Fa Li alone. Fa Mulan will you please excuse us?" Mulan nodded gracefully and bowed as we walked into a room. "Fa Li, you were telling me that you have someone that is to be betrothed Mulan?" She nodded. "Who is this man?"_

_"He is from a family that has known our for a generation. My husband, Fa Zhou, has a friend and general named General Li. Mulan is betrothed to his only son, Captain Li Shang."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

By the end. My mouth was opened.

"So, you are saying that Mulan is betrothed to Shang."

**AN: Sorry for the cliffie. REVIEW!**


	5. The Deal

**AN: This is going to be another short chapter. I promise that I will make the next chapter twice as longer.**

CHAPTER 4 PPOV

Earlier chapter

_"So, you are saying that Mulan is betrothed to Shang."_

Grandma nodded.

"That is why you wanted both of us to go to the Matchmaker. But why does Shang have to go to the Matchmaker if he is already betrothed?"

"It is just to keep every thing in line. The Matchmaker is going to make sure if Shang is the right choice for her or not."

"So, there is a chance that the marriage might be put off." She nodded grimly.

"You and Mulan are children of a great general. Mulan is the most talented and beautiful woman in the village. Men want her because of her reputation and face. We want her to be with someone who's reputation is just as great." Grandma explained. I nodded.

When she told me everything, everything made sense. I sighed.

"Is that all?"

"Ping, don't tell Mulan and Shang because we want this to be a secret."

"Grandmother Fa, do you want to know something?" She nodded. "Before Shang and I came back here. I was telling him about Mulan. He sounded very interested in Mulan. When he seen her, he looked like a blind man who never saw the moon before. At the table the both of them were staring at each other." She jumped up and started dancing in excitement.

"He is the one for her. Now, when you go outside. Sneak up on them and watch them. See if they do anything." I nodded and walked outside quietly.

There in the moonlight was Shang and Mulan working together. Mulan was laughing with Shang as they lifted a drum and put into the shed. He grabbed her hand and spun her around. There was a large boulder that they both didn't noticed. They both fell over. I moved around tree to see them laughing. Mulan have landed ontop of Shang. Shang got up and held out a hand to help Mulan. Mulan grabbed his hand. He pulled her up. There they stood, infront of each other. They stared at each other in the eye which seemed like hours for me. Slowly they moved toward each other. I took this as my time to interrupt. I walked to the entrance and cleared my throat loudly. They both jumped away from each other and continued working.

"So, what did Grandma want to talk about?" Mulan asked.

"Oh, she just wanted to talk to me about the matchmaker and all."

"Oh. So you and Shang are going to the matchmaker tomorrow, right?" I nodded.

"Yeah."

"I can't wait till you get a bride. I will tell her all of your tickle spot and embassaring moments." She started laughing.

"Just wait till you get a husband and I will do the same."

"Well, you are going to have to wait for awhile on that one." I shook my head.

"You never know. You'll probably be engaged by tomorrow."

"Ha. Funny brother."

"You won't to bet on it?"

"Yes. I get your dumpling if it doesn't happen tomorrow."

"I get to take your dumpling if it does sis."

"Deal?" She held out her hand. I grabbed her hand.

"Deal."

**AN: So who do you think will win deal? REVIEW!**


	6. The Matchmaker and Shang

**AN: I couldn't stand not putting up this next chapter, so I put it up!**

CHAPTER 5 PPOV

Mulan and I have just made a deal. I so can't wait till I get her propotion of dumpling.

All of us finished putting away the drums. Now we were calling it a night.

Mulan walked upstairs and stopped and turned. "Night, Ping and Shang." Then she continued going up. Once I heard her door close.

"Sorry, Ping. I couldn't help myself. I don't know why. I just feel like I have been around her, like to protect her, make her laugh. Ugh! Can you tell me what is going on?" I smiled.

"Sorry, Shang. I never have been in love so I don't know."

"In love?"

"I was wondering if you would catch onto that."

"Do you think that I am in love with you sister? I mean I barely met her a few hours ago."

"Hey, my dad said that he fell in love with my mother when he first laid eyes on her. So I think that is what happened with you. Do yu want to forget that little promise that we made earlier?" He nodded. "Okay, here is another promise." He groaned. I laughed at him. "Okay, back to business. If you ever hurt Mulan, I will not heisant to kill you, okay?" He nodded.

"I think that I would beat you to the punch. I think that I will kill myself if I ever hurt Mulan." I nodded.

"Okay, I'll lead you to the guest room."

* * *

Shang and my names have both been called. We both had our time with the matchmaker. As soon as we were done, the Matchmaker came up to my family.

"These are very honorable men. I have came up to decision. I am still looking for a wife for Ping. Though I did find a wife for Shang." Shang gulped. "He is the only man that I have seen that is compatiable with Mulan."

"Huh?" They said at the same time.

"I see that you haven't told them of your plans yet." Everyone shook their head.

"What plans?" Mulan asked. Mulan was dressed in a red dress (on profile).

"Mulan, Shang, you two were betrothed to each other before you were born. We made a deal with your father Shang. He wanted to join both of our families so we had you two bethrothed." They both nodded.

Then the matchmaker went back to call off another name.

* * *

SPOV (Shang's POV FINALLY!)

When I first heard Ping talk about Mulan, I thought he was exaggerating about Mulan.

Ping and I were in our horses when we came to his family's home. When Ping opened the gate, two women came running out and dragged him off of his horse and started asking him random question.

Then Ping called me out. "Grandma, Mama, I'll like you to meet Captain Li Shang. He was my commander at the camp." Then they jumped off of him and jumped on me. I was actually frightened.

"So, your a captain?"

"Did you see any girls with Ping?" They started asking me question. Then Ping interrupted, thank you!

"Mama, where is Mulan, I'll like Shang to meet her?"

"She is out in the back yard. Practicing as usual."

"Come on, Shang."

"It was a pleasure meeting you both." As soon as we were out of there hearing range, I released a deep breath. "Thank you, Ping. I thought that I was going to die for a second there, being attacked by two women." He laughed at me.

"I told you to brace yourself. Mulan should be out here." Right then we turn a saw a women wearing a pink dress, dancing.

There in a pink dress, dancing was a girl. She had a blindfold her eyes. There was another girl too but she was sitting on the ground. She threw a bean at a drum, that surrounded the girl in the pink dress. The bean hit a drum then another. She picked up the ribbons, and threw them at the drums at the same time and landed perfectly back on feet. (Video will be on my link. This is from the scene from The House of Flying Daggers). Ping walked over to the girl and put his forefinger on his lip, telling her to be quiet. She nodded and handed Ping the bowl of beans.

Ping grabbed the bowl and threw all of the contains toward the drums. She smiled. It seemed like she knew it was Ping. The beans hit each and every drum. Then let her dancing start. She danced so beautiful, and graceful. I watched her as she skillfully hit each drum. One ribbon was a hitting a drum when I noticed that she had grabbed out Ping's sword from its' case with the ribbon. Ping grabbed another sword and blocked the attack. Then he threw the empty bowl toward her. She reeled in her ribbon and sword and skillfully cut the bowl in half.

She ripped off the blindfolds and ran toward Ping, knocking him to the ground.

"PING! Why didn't you tell us that you were coming home?"

"I wanted to surprise all of you."

"Well, you certainly have achieved you goal, soldier." She laughed.

"You have gotten better, Mulan."

"So have you. I still remember a time when I could sword fight you with me holding the sword with a ribbon and win."

"Yes, and I remember a time when I hit you with the bowl." She punched Ping's shoulder. I watched them embrace. I looked more at his sister.

She was beautiful. She had hair that went down her back. It was dark as the night sky. She was pale, not a sicky pale but a beautiful paleness not too dark nor too pale. Her lips looked pouty, they were pink like a cherry blossom. She wore a pink and gold dress. The dress was gold and pink. The ribbons on the dress were pink. (Dress that Zhang Ziyi wears when the guy throws the beans at the drums.) She was so beautiful. As I looked at her, my world shifted. Everything that I wored for felt like nothing compared to this new feeling. This feeling made me almost want to protect her from anything and everything.

Ping looked up at me. Ping gave me a meaningful look then he stood up, bringing Mulan up.

"Mulan, I'll like you to meet my Captain Li Shang. Shang, this is my sister Mulan." I stumbled forward, making me look like an idiot.

"I-it is a p-pleasure meeting you." I bowed to Mulan.

"As to you, Li Shang." She bowed back. She was so beautiful.

"Please, call me Shang." Ping rolled his eyes and clear his throat loudly. He gave me that meanful look again.

"Come, Ping and Shang. I bet Grandma, Mama and Baba can't wait to hear the stories that you have brought with you. Most likely Grandma is warming up tea." She grabbed both of our hands and pulled us toward the house. Ping glared at me. I mouthed," Sorry." to him.

Mulan dragged us into the house and made us sit down at the table.

Fa Zhou was chuckling at us. "I knew that Mulan would drag you both to the table. Now Mama." the old woman came walking out with a strung of coins and regretfully put them in Fa Zhou hand.

"Baba, I have been curious about the Matchmaker and Mulan." Ping asked. He stopped sipping his tea. He put down his tea slowly.

"Mulan passed the test with flying colors. The Matchmaker is still trying to find someone to match with her."

"Still?"

"Yes, the matchmaker said, I quote, 'Mulan is a very unqiue girl. She needs someone special. She is not a ordinary girl who deserves a ordinary man.'"

"Wow, this is the matchmaker we are talking about?" He nodded.

"Now, Mulan is afraid to go to town because men chase her for her hand in marriage. There was more than once that I had to fight men off with my cane." He laughed. So does that explain these strange feelings that I am getting everytime I see her or hear her name. "So, Shang have you gone to the matchmaker yet?" Fa Zhou asked.

"Uh, no. Not yet. I have no doubt that the war is over, I'm on top of her list." He nodded.

"Ping, here has appointment tomorrow." Ping spat out my tea.

"Huh?"

"Didn't your mother tell you?" Ha, must suck to be him. "When you can through the gates and went to Mulan, your mother and grandma ran to the matchmaker made a appointment for BOTH of you." Did he say BOTH of us? I spat out my tea too.

"Excuse, me sir?" I swear I heard him say both of us.

"You see Shang, you're father and I go way back. I have a letter from your father that tells me that I am responsible for you if he ever dies." My eyes were probably very big. Then the women come walking out carrying food and tea. Mulan was carrying food on plates in her hand. Also another plate was balanced ontop of her head.

Mulan gracefully put all three plates down on the table. Then she took her seat right beside Grandmother Fa and infront of me.

"Dig in. I bet you two haven't had a real meal in months." Ping and I both nodded and looked hungrily at the food.

"Grandma made the tea. I gathered the greens. Mulan made the dumpling." Wow, the food looks delicious.

Ping attacked the dumpling. " Mhang, mu av o eat Mulan dumplgd." Ping spoke through a mouth full of dumpling. Mulan laughed. She had the most beautiful laugh.

"Why thank you brother for that compliment."

"What did he say, Mulan?" She rolled her eyes.

"Ping said,' Shang, you have to try the dumpling. Mulan makes the best dumpling.'"

"Really, I didn't hear him say that." I put in. She laughed.

"Ping is my twin so I know what he is thinking most of the time." Wow, those must have a strong connection.

"Also, did she mention that it gets very annoying. Those two are troublemakers when you put them together." Fa Li told me. Mulan and Ping nodded.

"Ping, can you name someone that we didn't trick as a child?" Ping shook his head.

"So, wait. You and Mulan tricked everyone in the village at least once as a child?" That would have pretty cool. I bet they were very interesting as kids.

"The village came up with a name for us, it was 'confundo'. I don't know what language it is but it mean to bring disorder." I laughed at Ping. Wow, they were such troublemakers that they even got a name.

"So you two were the troublesome twin?" I asked Ping. He nodded.

I looked at Mulan. Her eyes seemed to just suck me in, threatening not let me out. She stared back at me. Then Ping kick my leg under the table. I put my head down and went back to eating my dumpling.

"So, dear brother, I hear that you have a meeting with the Matchmaker tomorrow. Good luck."

"Why?"

"Just remember all Baba's lessons and you'll do fine. I have to put away the drums. May I be excused?" Fa Zhou nodded and Mulan stood up taking her plate to the kitchen then walked upstairs to change. Then Mulan came walking downstairs, wearing a shirt and trousers so she could move the drums easier and walked outside without sparing a look at the table. If she had cut and tied up her hair the way Ping did, they would look like identical twins.

"Ping, Shang, why don't both you go help Mulan move all of those drums?" We both nodded and stood up.

"Ping! I have to talk to you! Go ahead Shang and go help Mulan!" Grandmother Fa yelled. I looked at Ping. He shrugged. Then I started walking toward the back where Mulan was putting the drums.

I walked to the back. There in the moonlight stood Mulan trying to move the drum.

"You need help?" I yelled out as I walked over her. She frozed when she heard then she turned toward me.

"As much as I would love to say, I don't need your help, I really do because I cannot lift these drums by myself." I chuckled.

"I'm willing to help."

"Thanks, Shang."

"No problem. Here grab the top part, I'll grab the base. The base is where the heavy part is." We lifted it together. "Okay, can you lead us to where to put these at?"

"Okay, this way, Shang." We put away the first drum in the shed.

"You know what? We make a good team." I joked with her. She started laughing.

"I have to agree with you." Then we picked up the second drum. Then we started joking around. I didn't have to try to joke around with her. It just came out. Like I just had to be myself around her.

We finished put away another drum when I grabbed her hand and spun her around. Then we started dancing. There was a boulder that I didn't see. We both fell over. I landed on the ground with Mulan ontop of me. I started chuckling then started laughing out loudly. Mulan joined my laughter. I got up and held out my hand to help her up. She took my hand. I felt like a lightning bolt go through our hands. Once Mulan was up, we stared into each other into the eyes. Slowly we leaned forward each other. Right before our lips could meet, we heard a throat clear from behind. us. We jumped away from each other.

"So, what did Grandma want to talk about?" Mulan asked.

"Oh, she just wanted to talk to me about the matchmaker and all." Ping looked at me.

"Oh. So you and Shang are going to the matchmaker tomorrow, right?" Mulan asked. Damnit! I forgot already that we were going to the matchmaker tomorrow.

"Yeah."

"I can't wait till you get a bride. I will tell her all of your tickle spot and embassaring moments." She started laughing.

"Just wait till you get a husband and I will do the same." I wish I could be... ugh what am I thinking.

"Well, you are going to have to wait for awhile on that one." Ping shook his head.

"You never know. You'll probably be engaged by tomorrow."

"Ha. Funny brother."

"You won't to bet on it?" I felt my eyes widen. Is Ping betting with his sister? All the girls at home usually just roll their eyes when a man tries to make a bet with them.

"Yes. I get your dumpling if it doesn't happen tomorrow."

"I get to take your dumpling if it does sis."

"Deal?" They both shook hands.

"Deal." Now, I understand why Ping was kind of a softy.

**AN: Sorry for not updating. So far with school I am surviving. I have finished 28 assignment this week. Yupee! Also I just put in Shang's view just to get caught up with what he thinks. Tell me if I should put Shang's view when he finds out that he is betrothed to Mulan. REVIEW!**


	7. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!

Dear Readers,

You may have noticed that I have not updated lately. The reason for which has happened is that my laptop had a virus on it which blocked everything on the desktop for the last months or so. I couldn't even turn it on. We ended up resetting the entire computer, which deleted EVERYTHING that I had on there (including my itunes, NO!). I had the next five chapters to Street Fighting Love on there, including Royal Witch next chapter, Ribbon Dancing next two chapters and the Old Timers next six chapters. Now I have to write all the chapters over again. I know a sucker huh. So now I am writing the next chapter for Street Fighting Love. Royal Witch is coming along slowly, I'm having a writer block on this story. Ribbon Dancing should probably be published next week if I get the time to do so. Sorry for the wait, blame my damn laptop.

Sorry,

Sunnydonya


End file.
